Crossroads
by PCGirl
Summary: Complete This follows 'Lost and Found'. Alison and Rafe's children are teenagers now, and are finding out their own destinies with some help from their parents.
1. New and Old Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that have ever been on Port Charles, those characters are the property of ABC/Disney. Angel, Eddie, and the other kids are my creations, along with Jesse.  
  
A/N: In this story Angel is a senior in high school, and she and Eddie meet their destiny at the end of the school year and into the summer. This is not my favorite story that I've written so I wouldn't be surprised if I changed it some later on. Hope you enjoy though, and please leave a review.  
  
Review (in case you haven't read my previous stories): Angel and Eddie are three years apart, both have Alison's blue eyes, but Angel's hair is her father's color and Edde's is his mother's. Maxie is Jack and Reese's daughter. Alison died in a car crash after going back to the house for something before Daniel's birthday party when Angel was 5. Rafe grieved for her, but eventually found Jesse (who happens to be Livvie's sister). Jesse knows nothing of vampires or angels-all she knows is Caleb and Rafe do not get along due to their past in Transylvania.  
  
Angel pulled up to the house and honked the horn. She thought to herself that if she wasn't out here in two minutes she was leaving without her. She didn't have to wait long, as Maxie was actually on time for once.  
  
"Hey Angel," she said, jumping into the passenger seat while pulling her brown hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Hey Max," she smiled. "You're on time for once, I'm impressed."  
  
"Ha ha.very funny. So what's Eddie up to today?"  
  
"When I left he was heading over to Patrick's. I think they were going to see a movie later, I'm not sure."  
  
"I don't know why I asked," she laughed to herself. Her cousin and Patrick were inseparable. The group's parents had given them a nickname, the New Brat Pack. There was Maxie Ramsey, Angel and Eddie Kovich, and Patrick and Melissa Woods. There was also Danny and Christina, when they were home from college. "Are we going to pick up Melissa?"  
  
"I was thinking we could see if she wants to do something later, but first I want to go to the mall and look and see if I can find any good sales."  
  
"Ok, can we stop at the food court later? I didn't get much for breakfast."  
  
"That's fine," she said as they pulled into a parking spot.  
  
They walked around the mall for a little bit, mainly just window shopping. They had been sitting in the food court when Angel saw her cousins, well by marriage anyways, walking over to them. "Hey Jasmine, hey Joseph," she said while taking a sip of soda.  
  
"Hey Angel," Jasmine said, taking a seat.  
  
"Max, you remember Jesse's niece and nephew, Jasmine and Joseph Morley," she said turning her head back to her cousin.  
  
"Yes, I believe I do," she said noticing Joseph's blue eyes and how they seemed to pull you in a trance.  
  
"How is everything with you lately, Jasmine?"  
  
"I'm doing good, Mom was wanting to get with Jesse and have a family dinner soon."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll let her know when I go back home."  
  
"Jaz, we need to be heading back home," Joseph said.  
  
"I swear, you are no fun Joseph."  
  
"Hey, I'm just remembering what Mom and Dad said."  
  
"Ok, well I will get Jesse to give Aunt Livvie a call and maybe we can get together next weekend," she said giving Jasmine and Joseph hugs as they left. "Ok, Max, what do you want to do next?" she turned around noticing that Maxie's eyes seemed to have glazed over. "Max? Hello.earth to Maxine Rose."  
  
"Huh? Did you say something Angel?"  
  
"No, I'm just standing here talking to myself."  
  
"Have you ever noticed his eyes?"  
  
"Whose eyes? Joseph's?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, wishing he had stayed longer.  
  
"You are too much, Max," she said laughing. "Hey why don't we go call Melissa and see if her and the guys want to meet for a movie."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fine."  
  
----------------  
  
Jesse placed the plates at the kitchen table, and walked back to the kids rooms. She knocked on the doors, telling them both it was time for dinner. They came in, one by one and sat down.  
  
They were almost done when Angel remembered the events of the day, "Oh, I forgot to tell you I think Maxie has a crush on someone."  
  
"Do we know him?" Rafe asked, looking up from his plate.  
  
"Yeah, it's Joseph."  
  
Rafe stopped in mid bite when the words came out, "Joseph Morley?"  
  
"Yes Dad, you know Livvie and Caleb's son."  
  
"No, she can't be with him. I won't allow it."  
  
"Dad, it's not your decision. If Aunt Reese and Uncle Jack don't like him then they will tell her."  
  
"You don't understand Angel, none of you do. Jack will back me up on this, you wait and see," he said getting up from the table and walking to the bedroom. Jesse followed him back there.  
  
"What is your problem with my sister and her husband?"  
  
"It's too complicated, Jesse," he said not wanting to argue with her.  
  
"I know you and Caleb have a past. I know you two grew up together in Transylvania, and he did something to you to cause you to hate him, but you have put that behind you."  
  
"Fine, if you want Maxie to become a."  
  
"A what? What were you going to say, Rafe?"  
  
"Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything. I need to go for a walk," as he went stomping out of the house as Jesse just stood in the bedroom trying to figure out what he was about to say just then.  
  
----------------  
  
Jasmine stared at her brother from across the table, "What are you thinking, Joseph Morley?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm not thinking about anything."  
  
"Yes, you are. You are thinking about that girl from the mall earlier."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"What girl?" Livvie said, walking in from the kitchen.  
  
"Angel's cousin, Maxie Ramsey."  
  
Livvie's eyes got big and she started to giggle. Walking back into the kitchen, and still giggling she looked up at Caleb, "Our little boy has his first case of puppy love."  
  
"And that's why you are giggling like a school girl?" he said, smiling at her.  
  
"It's who it is that's so funny," she said, hoping he would guess. "Fine, I guess I'll tell you, it's Maxie Ramsey, Jack's daughter."  
  
"I'm sure when Rafe finds out he'll be over here yelling for some reason."  
  
"Probably, but hopefully Jesse can knock some sense into him beforehand."  
  
"We'll just wait and see."  
  
----------------  
  
Jesse sat on the couch, watching television. Rafe had been gone for awhile now, and she was starting to get worried. Angel walked in and sat down, "Why is Dad so against anyone having anything to do with Caleb and Aunt Livvie?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie, I don't know."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Jasmine said that Livvie wants us to all get together sometime soon."  
  
"Thanks sweetie, I'll go call her now," as she got up and walked over to the cordless phone. The phone rang a few times when someone finally picked up.  
  
"Livvie?"  
  
"Hey Jesse. Jasmine told me that you might call today," Livvie said, walking outside to the veranda overlooking the gardens at the Villa.  
  
"Yeah, we had a family crisis earlier and Angel forgot to tell me."  
  
"I'm going to take a guess on what that crisis involved. Was it about Joseph and Maxie?"  
  
"Yes, Rafe got in this huge huff about it and left. He hasn't come back yet, and it's been hours."  
  
"Well, when he gets home tell him to come up to the Villa so Caleb and I can have a nice talk with him."  
  
"Ok, I will. So when do we want to get together?"  
  
"How is next Saturday night?"  
  
"That sounds good," she said seeing the front door open and Rafe walk in give a look and walk back to the bedroom. "Well, Mr. Grumpy is home, so I better go talk to him."  
  
"Tell him to come see us to talk," Livvie said laughing at the grumpy comment.  
  
"Ok, bye," she said hanging up the phone.  
  
Livvie hung up her phone and walked back into the bedroom. Caleb looked up at her "Who was that?"  
  
"It was Jesse, she said they had a family crisis and Rafe went for a three hour walk. He just walked in when we hung up."  
  
"Did you tell her what I said about him coming over and us having a talk?"  
  
"Yeah, and we're having a family get together next Saturday," she said walking over and sitting on the arm of the chair he was at.  
  
"Oh, ok," he said, pulling her over onto his lap and giving her a kiss.  
  
----------------  
  
Jesse walked into the bedroom where Rafe had already got ready for bed and under the covers. She walked over and sat down next to him as he rolled over to face away from her. "You know, you really should go apologize to Angel for that temper tantrum you threw at dinner. I never remember her doing that since I've known you all."  
  
"If you only knew, Jesse."  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it's too many bad memories, and Caleb and I long ago agreed to a truce."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, Caleb and Livvie want you to come by and talk to them one day this week."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," he said rolling over and facing her. When he saw her face he stopped being mad. Instead he smiled at her and sat up. "Come here," he pulled her close by, "I'm sorry I'm being a grump," he said starting to kiss her neck.  
  
"Before you go anywhere else, I will request again to go apologize to your daughter."  
  
"Ok, I will," he said smiling as he got up. He walked across the hall to where the bedroom door was now shut. "Angel, can I come in?" he asked, starting to peek his head inside.  
  
"Hey Dad," she said sitting at her desk working on homework.  
  
"Come here and sit beside me," he said, sitting down and picking up a teddy bear that was on her bed.  
  
She walked over and sat next to him, "I'm still upset with you. You yelled at me for no reason tonight Dad. I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I know you didn't do anything wrong, I just had memories of what happened in Transylvania. I also know that you and Jasmine have a friendship too, and I don't want you to stop seeing her because I'm being a grump."  
  
She laughed, and gave him a hug, "You are my grump though."  
  
"Thanks, don't stay up too late," he said getting up and heading towards the door.  
  
"I won't. I'm almost done with my math homework then I will read a little before bed. Goodnight Dad." 


	2. A New Face

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that have ever been on Port Charles, those characters are the property of ABC/Disney. Angel, Eddie, and the other kids are my creations, along with Jesse.  
  
"Come on Eddie. If you don't hurry up we'll be late for school."  
  
"I'm coming, give me a second," he said, throwing his bag on his back. "Bye Dad! Bye Jesse!"  
  
"Bye, have a good day at school!" said Jesse from the kitchen.  
  
Angel jumped in the passenger seat, letting her brother practice his driving to school. "If you mess up the car I will harm you," she joked putting on the seatbelt.  
  
"You need to have more trust in me Angel dear," he said with a laugh.  
  
"I have plenty of trust in you, but these are our wheels until I start college in a couple of months so don't mess it up."  
  
"Yeah yeah," he said, looking over at her grinning as he backed out of the driveway. "Did you ever talk to Max to see if she said anything about Joseph to her parents?"  
  
"No, I'll call her after school today. Do you have any club meetings today?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a Science club meeting at 3:30," he said pulling onto the road the school was on.  
  
"Ok, Do you want me to stay around and wait on you? I need to be at work at 4:30."  
  
"How about you go on and I'll get a ride from one of the guys?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," he said, pulling into their parking spot.  
  
They got their bags out of the trunk and headed on inside. They had just walked past the library when she spotted a guy looking at her. He had red hair, brown eyes, was 6' tall. She had never noticed him before, but decided not to think anything about it. When they walked by, she turned around to see him still watching her. "Eddie, did you see that guy just then?"  
  
"Which one?" he said, as they turned down the hall where their lockers were.  
  
"The red head back there, with the blue button up shirt."  
  
"No, I didn't," he said, turning the combination on his locker and putting stuff away.  
  
"Oh well, I guess it was my imagination. I'll see you at home later tonight."  
  
"Ok, bye Sis," he said as he watched her continue down the hall, her sandy blonde hair pulled up into a French twist. He saw her turn around one more time and gave him a smile.  
  
She didn't see the red head guy again until lunch. She was sitting with her friends Megan and Amber at their usual table when he stopped by, "Is this seat taken?" he asked, with his eyes on Angel.  
  
"Come on and sit down," she smiled.  
  
"I saw you earlier this morning, was that your boyfriend you were walking with?" he asked, and then got a giggle out of her.  
  
"No, that was my brother Eddie," she said, pulling her hair out of her face, as it had started to fall out of the French twist she had put it up in earlier that morning. "We're very close, and usually are inseparable in the mornings."  
  
"Ah, that's nice," he said noticing her eyes. They were a brilliant blue, which seemed to calm his nerves about talking to her. He had just moved here, and hadn't made any real friends yet. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Eric Cord."  
  
"I'm Angel Kovich," she said with a smile. They talked for a little bit longer and then the lunch bell rang. "Well, I guess I will talk to you soon, Eric," she said smiling.  
  
"Yes, see you soon. Have a good day."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Angel walked in and took her book bag to the bedroom. She had been able to work on some homework at work, but still had a bit more. She walked over to her brother's room, peeking her head in the door, "Hey there, bozo," she laughed.  
  
"Hey there dork," he laughed back, twirling around in the chair to face her. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was good," she said coming down and sitting on his bed. "I talked to that guy I saw this morning."  
  
"The red head?"  
  
"Yep, his name is Eric Cord. I didn't get to talk to him much though. Were you able to get a ride home ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I was fine. Oh, Max called, said to call her back when you get a chance."  
  
"Thanks, bro," she said walking back to her room to call Maxie real quick before dinner. The phone rang and Reese picked up, "Hey, is Max there?" she asked.  
  
"Hold on Angel, let me get her," Reese said.  
  
"Hey there," Maxie said, Angel could tell she was smiling on the other end.  
  
"You rang?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you how upset my Dad got when I mentioned meeting Joseph and thinking he was cute.  
  
"My Dad went totally psycho too!" she said, rolling over on the bed and facing the ceiling.  
  
"Do you want to do anything on Saturday? Get the group together and head over to the park? I think Christina and Danny will be in town."  
  
"I'd like to, but we're heading up to spend the day with Aunt Livvie and them. Maybe Sunday?"  
  
"Ok, that sounds good."  
  
"I almost forgot to tell you about this guy. We were walking in this morning and I see this guy watching me, Eddie was completely oblivious. Anyways, I ended up eating lunch with him. His name is Eric Cord, and he just moved here," she was about to keep talking when she heard Jesse's dinner knock on her door. "Well, dinner is ready, so I will have to talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, bye Angel."  
  
"Bye, Max," she said as she hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen. Her Dad walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. She smiled as he went to his seat and sat down.  
  
"How was school today?" he asked, addressing both Eddie and Angel.  
  
"It was good," Eddie said, "I had a Science Club meeting after school. Not much else going on other than that, we were just finishing up a few last things before the school year was out."  
  
"My day was good too," she said about to tell about Eric.  
  
"Oh yeah, Angel was getting checked out walking down the hall this morning," Eddie chimed in laughing.  
  
"Thanks, bozo," she said giving him an evil look. "His name is Eric, he just moved here. He ate lunch with me and the girls."  
  
"Sounds nice," Jesse said. "Rafe are you going to go over to Caleb and Livvie's tomorrow?"  
  
"I think I'll just wait until we go over there for dinner Saturday," he said, wanting to avoid them like the plague.  
  
"Oh yeah, Max was wanting the group to meet on Sunday at the park. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Eddie and Angel were walking to the car Friday after school. "Do you want to drive, or me?" she asked, pulling the keys out of her purse.  
  
"You can drive, I don't feel like dealing with Friday traffic," he said walking to the passenger side door.  
  
They were about to get in when Angel heard her name being called. She turned around to see Eric walking up to her, "Hey Eric," she said smiling at him.  
  
"I was just wondering what your plans were this weekend?" he asked, standing there with his hands in his pockets, kicking the ground.  
  
"Tomorrow we're going to visit Jesse's sister and family, and Sunday the 'New Brat Pack' is meeting over at the park," she said, noticing Eddie sitting in the car, making kissing sounds from inside. She tossed her purse at him hitting him in the arm, which shut him up for the time being.  
  
"Oh, I was hoping I could maybe take you out for a movie."  
  
"You can meet us at the park on Sunday. I don't know what time we're meeting there, but usually we spend a good four or five hours just hanging out together."  
  
"That sounds cool. I'll see you there."  
  
She got in the car to see Eddie being Mr. Drama. "Oh Eric," he said, feigning a faint.  
  
"You better stop or someone is walking home today, and it's not going to be me," she said starting the car up and heading home. 


	3. Sudden Awareness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that have ever been on Port Charles, those characters are the property of ABC/Disney. Angel, Eddie, and the other kids are my creations, along with Jesse.  
  
Jesse walked up and knocked on the Villa door. Rafe and the kids slowly walked up behind her. She turned around to look at them. Rafe and Eddie had the same expression on their face, one that almost said out loud "Why am I here?" Looking over at Angel she saw not happiness, but willingness to see her cousins and spend some time with them.  
  
"Hello," said the butler as he ushered them in. They waited a few minutes until Livvie showed up.  
  
"Jesse," she said, taking her sister in her arms for a hug. She smiled looking at the others also.  
  
She hadn't seen Angel in a few months, but it seemed every time she saw Angel she looked more like her mother. When she looked into Angel's and Eddie's eyes, it seemed like it was Alison looking back at her. The eyes that had befriended her so many years ago and then she destroyed the trust they held for Livvie back then. There was something else though that reminded her of Alison, maybe it was the willingness to befriend anyone.  
  
She looked over at Eddie then. Even though he shared his mother's hair and eyes, he was completely a Kovich. He had the same stance as his father, which made her smile, as he probably had no idea.  
  
Caleb came walking down the stairway, smiling as he saw them below. Eddie took one look at his Uncle and a feeling came over him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was this feeling that he needed to defend his family at all costs from this man. Rafe looked over at Eddie. He knew the expression on his sons face. It was that of a slayer realizing he was in the presence of a vampire. He'd make sure they would have a talk later.  
  
"Caleb," he said, as he walked over to him.  
  
"Rafe," he said, noticing how his eyes kept wandering over to Eddie. "Do you want to have that chat now?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so," as the two men walked to the study.  
  
"Jasmine and Joseph should be down in a few," Livvie said to Angel and Eddie, as her and Jesse went to the kitchen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Have a seat, slayer," Caleb said, walking down and sitting in a chair.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't call me that. Of course, unless you want to explain to Jesse why we've been lying to her about our hatred for each other for the past eleven years," he said, standing with his arms crossed in front of him.  
  
"You are the one that lied to her, and you are lying to your children now. Eddie has no idea he's a slayer, does he?"  
  
"What I decide to tell and not tell my children is my business, not yours."  
  
"Fine. About Joseph and Maxie," he said as he got up to make himself a drink. "I say that if the two somehow do get feelings for each other then let it be."  
  
"Jasmine and Joseph have no idea their parents are vampires, do they?"  
  
"I think I will quote the great Rafe Kovich on this one, 'What I decide to tell and not tell my children is my business, not yours'," he said with a smile.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve, Caleb."  
  
"Here's an idea Rafe, why don't we just go find our families and play nice for the rest of the day. We're obviously not going to get anywhere on this topic today."  
  
"Fine by me," he said, walking out of the study to find Jesse and the kids.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Livvie stared out of the kitchen window, watching the kids walking around outside. Angel and Jasmine seemed to have a good friendship. Maybe that was what she meant when she said that their lives could cross again, that their children could become friends even though they never did again.  
  
Jesse walked over to the window, "Where's Eddie?" she asked, not seeing him.  
  
"I saw him walk over through the woods a few minutes ago."  
  
"He's been very quiet lately. I don't know what's wrong."  
  
"Wrong with whom?" Rafe said, walking in at the end of the conversation.  
  
"Eddie, he walked off earlier. Has he seemed withdrawn to you?"  
  
"No, he seems fine when I'm around him. I will go talk to him though and make sure everything is ok," Rafe said walking to go find his son.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Eddie? Are you out here?" he said, walking along the path that went through the woods.  
  
"I'm over here Dad," he said, sitting on a rock.  
  
"Is everything ok, son?" he asked as he sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just got this weird feeling earlier, and I can't shake it."  
  
"About Caleb?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Eddie, you are about to learn why Caleb and I can't get along."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. I've got an idea, after school gets out me and you can take a trip to Transylvania and I'll explain everything to you there. You have to promise though not to tell anyone."  
  
His son looked up at him, and was able to give a half grin. "What about until then? We'll have more of these family visits and I'll have to deal with him then too."  
  
"Here's the deal, whenever we have one of these family visits I will let you slide out of them, no questions asked on my part. How's that sound?"  
  
Eddie nodded his head.  
  
"Well, I think they should be about ready for dinner. You coming or feel like sitting out here some more?" Rafe said, sitting up and turning around.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Ladies, this meal was wonderful," Rafe said, putting down his fork and stretching his arms back over his head.  
  
"Thank you, Rafe," said Livvie.  
  
"I think next time we should have it at our house. We could cook out and have some nice juicy steaks. How does that sound Caleb?" he said, with that sly grin on his face. He got no response out of Caleb though, just an evil look telling him to hush.  
  
"I've got an idea," Jesse said. "Tomorrow the kids are going to meet with some friends at the park. Why don't Jasmine and Joseph come and join in?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea," Livvie chimed in, looking at the kids for approval. Jasmine seemed excited, but Joseph didn't care one way or the other.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- 


	4. Senior Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that have ever been on Port Charles, those characters are the property of ABC/Disney. Angel, Eddie, and the other kids are my creations, along with Jesse.  
  
"Hey, Angel! Hey Eddie!" Maxie said, running over to the car from where she'd been with everyone else.  
  
"Hey Max," they said in unison.  
  
"Is everyone else here?" Angel said, getting out a basket from the trunk.  
  
"Yeah unless you invited some others we don't know about."  
  
Eddie gave Angel a look and walked over to where Patrick was. "Well, there are three others that will be joining us today."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jesse invited Jasmine and Joseph, and I invited Eric."  
  
"So I finally get to meet him?"  
  
"If he shows up," looking around one more time for a sign of his car. "I thought you'd be thrilled to see Joseph again."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's cool he's coming. The more I think about it he seems too quiet for me."  
  
"You are definitely not quiet," she said with a laugh. "Hey Daniel," she said giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey there. Are you ready for college?"  
  
"I guess so. I'm just so nervous. Were you nervous when you first started?"  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, but it's great. The best part is getting to meet new friends, and starting new relationships with people."  
  
She smiled, Daniel always had a way to get her to see the better side of things. Her dad said that he got that from his mom, Eve. That was another wonderful woman she had never got the chance to meet. Neither did Daniel, but that was another story. She turned around to see Eric walking towards her, his hands stuck in his pockets unsure of what to say.  
  
"Hey, you made it," she said, walking over and taking his hand. "Everyone, this is Eric. He's new to Port Charles, and I decided to let him join us. This is Daniel, Christina, Melissa, Patrick, you've met Eddie, and Maxie," she said trying to give a quick run down.  
  
Eric just looked at them and gave a shy, but honest hello. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we've got lunch made, but won't eat for another hour probably. Do you want to take a walk?"  
  
"Sure," he said as they walked away from the rest of the group. He looked down at her, man she was beautiful he thought to himself. He'd never been nervous around girls, but there was something different about her. "Hey, I was-uhm-wondering if you had a date to prom yet."  
  
"No, I don't. I wasn't planning on going, because I didn't have a date."  
  
"Well, would you mind if I was your date?" he asked, as he started to fall into her blue eyes.  
  
"Really? I-I'd love to," she said, as she rose up onto her toes and gave him a kiss. It was short lived, as she started walking around going, "I'm going to need to find a dress, and shoes, oh and how am I going to get my hair done?"  
  
Eric just stood there and started laughing, "Do you always get this way when big events come around?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad says I get it from my mom."  
  
"Well, do you want to go back with the group? It's probably time to eat now."  
  
"Ok, I guess so," she said, leading the way.  
  
"Who is that talking with Maxie?" he asked, noticing a younger looking male, with black pants and a burgundy shirt on.  
  
"Oh, that's my cousin Joseph. Come on, I'll introduce you to him. His sister is the one standing behind him," she said, pulling Eric along for the ride. "Hey Jasmine," she said giving a hug. "This is Eric Cord."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile.  
  
"And this is Joseph," she said as he had turned around from talking with Maxie. "I'm so glad you both decided to come today."  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to come, but Joseph here didn't want to."  
  
"Hey, Angel. I will be right back," interrupted Eric, and walking off.  
  
"He's cute," Jasmine said, as they went to find a place to sit.  
  
"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" she laughed. They started to walk away from Joseph and Maxie, letting them continue to talk. "What is Joseph's opinion of Maxie? I just want to make sure neither of them gets hurt, you know."  
  
"I'm not sure," he said turning around to look at her brother. "He's so quiet that even as his twin sister, I don't know what he's thinking."  
  
"Well, Maxie said earlier that she doesn't think that it will go further than friendship, but we'll wait and see."  
  
---------------  
  
She stared at herself in the mirror, wanting to take in this moment. It wasn't everyday you got to go to your Senior Prom. She had found a strapless pink dress that she loved that didn't need any alterations, which was a good thing since she only had a week to prepare. She had traded her silver locket that she wore all the time for a strand of pearls. Her dad had hunted the attic for them most of yesterday evening, and found them last night before bed. Her hair was pulled up slightly with a few of her sandy blonde locks draping her face. She took a deep breath and walked into the living room.  
  
"Daddy?" she said, hesitantly.  
  
Rafe stood up from sitting on the couch, looking at this Angel in front of him. "You look absolutely gorgeous," he said walking over and giving her a hug trying not to mess up her hair.  
  
"Thanks," she said blushing. "Where's Eddie?"  
  
"I'm right here," he said walking behind her. "Now who are you and what have you done with my sister?" He said as he watched his sister walk around the living room looking like an elegant princess.  
  
They hadn't been talking for a minute when there was a knock on the door. Rafe went over and opened it "Hello, you must be Eric," he said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I am. Is Angel ready?" he asked, stepping in and then seeing her standing there. "Wow, you look amazing."  
  
"Thank you," she said, with a smile.  
  
"Oh, this is for you," he said handing her a simple corsage with a pink rose. "I didn't know what color your dress was, but figured this would be ok."  
  
"It's beautiful," she said smiling. She went over and gave her dad, brother, and Jesse hugs. "Have fun, sweetie," Rafe said, as his little girl walked out the door.  
  
---------------  
  
The day had finally arrived. It was Angel's graduation from high school. They all crowded into the bleachers to watch her. Rafe looked at all the friends that had come to support her accomplishment.  
  
He had sat down when Eddie nudged him, "Dad, look over at the corner of the bleachers. Do you see the blonde and the older guy over there?"  
  
Rafe looked over and saw them. She had a baseball cap with her ponytail pulled through and sunglasses on. He was wearing a nice button up shirt, different from the usual suit he had always seen him in before. They were talking to each other, not noticing much else. Rafe wanted to go over and give them a hug, but figured if he did he would cause a scene if they weren't already gone before he got over there. He just smiled, and turned back to his son, "Yeah, I see them."  
  
"Do we know them? They look familiar," he said, still watching them.  
  
"I don't think so," he said, hating to lie to his son. He looked back over and she was looking at him giving him a big smile. He smiled, wishing for a hug from her. He had missed that smile so much. She turned to look at his Dad and said something. He leaned forward, and gave a wave and big smile to his son  
  
Rafe grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote on it 'There are angels among us' and passed it over his shoulder to Lucy who was sitting directly behind him. She knew what it meant, and looked around to see them, but didn't have any luck. She leaned forward though, and put her arms around his neck giving him a big hug.  
  
After graduation he walked over to where they had been sitting. There was a pink rose lying there, with a note on it. He picked it up and read it, 'Congratulations Angel! We love you and are very proud of you. Love Always, Mom and Grandpa Ed'. He placed the note in his pocket, and went to go find his daughter and give her the gift her two angels had sent down to her.  
  
--------------- 


	5. Back to the Basics

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that have ever been on Port Charles, those characters are the property of ABC/Disney. Angel, Eddie, and the other kids are my creations, along with Jesse.  
  
A/N: I'm finally getting into the main part of this story. Sorry it took so long to get to this point, but I wanted to make sure I showed how Eddie and Angel react with those around them before getting to this point. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think! PS. Yes, I know it would be nice if Alison were around more, but we'll just have to wait and see what happens, now won't we?  
  
He stepped off the plane and took a look around. It had been fifteen years since he'd been home. He turned around and saw the look of amazement on Eddie's face. "It's amazing here," he said, noticing the beauty in the mountains that surrounded them.  
  
"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" he said, as he began walking.  
  
"So where are we heading to first, Dad?"  
  
"We will be heading to my old house. Now, I'm going to warn you that it may seem a little run down. Of course, I haven't been here for fifteen years, so you can understand that."  
  
"Fifteen years?"  
  
"Yeah, your mom was pregnant with you and Angel was three. It's a long story, which we will hopefully get to while we're here."  
  
"Do you ever wish you could live here again?"  
  
"Sometimes, I do," he said, having gotten their bags in a car he had set up for them at the airport. "but then I realize how many friends and family we have in Port Charles, and I don't think I want to leave that."  
  
They drove for what seemed like awhile, not saying much. Eddie just stared outside at the beautiful scenery. Rafe finally pulled onto a dirt road, which went on for a mile. When they got to the house Eddie was amazed. It was two stories, and had a mystique to it all its own.  
  
"Welcome home," Rafe said, getting is bag out of the trunk and throwing it over his shoulder. They walked up the steps and Rafe opened the door , "Mrs Oberth, we're here." Eddie walked in behind him, and soon saw a woman coming towards them with a huge grin. She was elderly, her hair having already turned gray was pulled up in a bun on her head.  
  
"Rafe, it's been so long since I saw you, and please call me Delia," she said giving him a hug. She turned and looked at Eddie. "This must be Edward, he looks just like you did at his age Rafe." she said giving him a hug. Eddie could see the smile on his father's face appearing.  
  
"Delia, he goes by Eddie. Delia is an old family friend, and watches the house while I'm gone. I'm sure you've done a lot of cleaning these past few weeks."  
  
"Nothing is too good for you and your son. I was so hoping to meet Angel."  
  
"I'll see if she can make it on the next trip. She just graduated last week from high school, and is on a trip with friends right now. Which bedrooms did you give us?" he asked, starting to walk up the stairs.  
  
"I set up your old bedroom, and the bedroom that overlooks the front. Dinner will be ready in an hour or two."  
  
Rafe had started walking up the stairs when he realized Eddie hadn't been following him "Hey son, are you coming?" as he watched Eddie still looking around in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming," as he started to run up the steps. "It's just so amazing that you used to live in this house."  
  
Rafe was glad to think there was still something amazing about him. "Do you want to take my old bedroom or the one overlooking the front?"  
  
"I'll take the front bedroom," he said, as his Dad set down his bag at the top of the steps and walked him to it.  
  
------------------  
  
Jesse sat on the couch, completely bored. The boys should be there by now she thought while glancing at the clock that read 11 AM. She had the house to herself for the next week until Angel got back. She went over and decided to call her sister to see how she was doing.  
  
"Hello?" said Livvie's voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey sis," she said, sitting back down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Jesse. How's everything with you?"  
  
"I'm doing good, bored right now. It's just me for the next week in this house."  
  
"Where are Rafe and Eddie at?" she said, walking into the study so Caleb could hear her conversation.  
  
"Oh they went to Transylvania. Rafe decided they needed some male time, and that it would be the best place. I'm sure Eddie is going to love the vacation."  
  
"They went to Transylvania," she said giving Caleb a look. She saw his eyes get big as he started to wonder what would have caused Rafe to go back to their motherland. "I'm sure he will enjoy the vacation. Well, I need to get some stuff done real quick, can I call you back? Ok, bye Jesse."  
  
She hung up the phone and sat down next to Caleb. "What could Rafe be doing there?" she said, trying to figure it out for herself.  
  
"Wait, how old is Eddie now?"  
  
She thought for a second, "I guess fifteen, why?"  
  
"He's starting to get his slayer instincts, and Rafe took him there to either tell him or get him trained," Caleb said, upset that their truce may finally have reached the end.  
  
"How come we never heard about him going there with Angel? We know that there can be female slayers, look at Lucy."  
  
"Angel is too much like her mom. She's trusting, and can't sense danger as well as Rafe and Lucy can," he said, sitting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Where are you off to?" she said, looking back over her shoulder.  
  
"I think I'm going to pay a little visit to Rafe," he said, giving her a smile and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Please be careful," she thought. 


	6. Eddie's Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that have ever been on Port Charles, those characters are the property of ABC/Disney. Angel, Eddie, and the other kids are my creations, along with Jesse.  
  
Rafe was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked at his watch, noticing he hadn't set it to the right time. The watch said 4:45 PM, meaning it was really 11:45 PM. He had started to doubt himself at dinner. Maybe he shouldn't tell Eddie about being a slayer. Maybe he should just take the next 8 days as a vacation for him and his son. No, he had to tell Eddie. If he didn't then his son would continue to get the feelings whenever around Caleb and his family and would never understand it.  
  
He looked up and saw her standing there, his Angel. "What are you doing here?" he said, sitting up in the bed.  
  
"I'm here to let you know you can do this Rafe Kovich. You can tell Eddie, and he is going to understand. Don't think of it as a curse, I never thought of your gift as one," she said, and then disappeared as quickly as she had come. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he was being awoken by the sunlight coming in from the window.  
  
A few hours later, Eddie walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, Dad."  
  
"Good morning, Son. Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"Yeah, but I kept waking up wondering where I was a few times. Is Delia here?"  
  
"No, I gave her the day off. I figured I can make our meals for at least one day this week. It won't be authentic Romanian food though."  
  
"That's ok," he said, sitting down at the table. "So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"I thought we could take a walk around, and--," he said getting sidetracked by noises from outside. "You stay right here, do not leave this house. I will be right back," he said walking outside.  
  
"Hello? Who is out there?" he said, in the direction of the woods.  
  
"Well, look who decided to come for a visit and didn't invite me. I'm hurt slayer," said Caleb, walking out from behind a tree.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here?" he asked with little enthusiasm.  
  
"I could ask you the same question, but I think I know the answer. I didn't realize Eddie had reached the age of fifteen yet, or I would have had my guard up a lot sooner."  
  
"He doesn't know yet, and I would like to be the one to explain this whole thing to him. Don't worry, our truce is on, unless you royally screw it up this week." He said, tiring of the truce and of Caleb. Caleb said nothing, just smiled and disappeared.  
  
Rafe walked in, still upset from the confrontation he had just had.  
  
"Who was that, Dad?"  
  
"It was just some wild dog, that's all."  
  
"Oh, I thought I heard you talking to someone."  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying before we could go for a walk, or visit the market. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to bring it up, but you said before we could talk about why I was getting these feelings all of a sudden when I'm around Caleb. Can we talk about that?"  
  
"Sure, let's take a walk and talk."  
  
--------------------  
  
Caleb quietly opened the door. He saw Livvie lying down on the couch, taking a nap. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips. She moved a little and then opened her eyes to see his beautiful blue eyes looking back at her. "Hey there," she smiled. "Did everything go ok?"  
  
He didn't say anything, just walked around the room. He was worried that the truce would be called off. There had to be a way to protect himself, but how?  
  
--------------------  
  
"So what do you think of Romania so far?" Rafe asked, walking through an overgrown trail behind the house. He remembered being Eddie's age and walking this trail, trying to decide why he kept having these feelings when he went into town.  
  
"It's beautiful. I wish Angel could be here with us, I think she'd enjoy it too."  
  
"Yeah, she would. Your mom never got to see this place. When we were here so long ago we didn't get to do much sightseeing," he said, seeing a bench to sit down on.  
  
"I guess this is where you tell me about you and Caleb, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. I hope I can tell this right, and get you to understand this."  
  
"It's ok Dad, I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
"That's what your mom said."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your mom came to me last night. I don't know if it was a dream or a vision, but she came to me and told me everything would be ok. Anyways, here in Transylvania the Kovich's and Morley's are widely known, but lately have become legends. Our family is the last of the Kovich's and Caleb's is the last of the Morley's. This rivalry has been going on for hundreds of years," he said, taking a very deep breath before continuing. "To the townspeople the Kovich's are considered hunters, hunting the Morley's down. The truth is we hunt them so they do not destroy innocent lives. They are.vampires, and we, the Kovich's, are slayers."  
  
He stopped and looked at his son. He could tell he was still processing the information, when he jumped up, "That explains everything. That's why I felt like I needed to protect everyone from Caleb. My instincts were telling me he was dangerous. So, what causes you not to kill him?"  
  
"When your mom and I were married Caleb came and talked to us. He wanted a truce, saying he wanted to have his family and let Alison and I have our family. It started eighteen years ago, and it just has never stopped."  
  
------------------  
  
They talked for hours, walking through the woods and back to the house. He told Eddie he had a decision, he could accept he was a slayer and let it be, or he could study so if the need ever arose he could defeat evil.  
  
Rafe had gone upstairs, looking for something. He knew he had an extra one, just where it was he wasn't sure. He had gone through the whole bedroom when he picked up a book and opened it up and there it was. He grabbed it, and ran down the stairs. "Eddie, I found it!"  
  
"Found what?" he said, looking up from a book he was reading in the library.  
  
"This," as he handed his son the extra chain and fluer-de-lice he had.  
  
"It's just like yours," he said as he placed it over his head.  
  
"It's the sign of a slayer. You don't have to wear it all the time like I do. Just when you feel like you truly need to protect others."  
  
"Does Jesse know the truth? I mean about you being a slayer and why you and Caleb don't' get along."  
  
"No, I decided early on in our relationship there was no reason to tell her. If for some reason, in the future the time comes where she has to learn the truth then I will tell her then." 


	7. Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that have ever been on Port Charles, those characters are the property of ABC/Disney. Angel, Eddie, and the other kids are my creations, along with Jesse.  
  
It had been a good week, and Eddie had learned some. He had decided that if it ever came to be that he needed his slayer powers he should know how to use them. Rafe had told him if he ever needed to go back to Transylvania for more studying to let him know and he'd go with him.  
  
They stepped off the plane with their bags in hand. Looking around they saw Angel smiling at them. She had got tan while on her trip. "Dad! Eddie!" she yelled running over to give them a hug.  
  
"Hey dork," Eddie said giving her a hug first.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How was the trip?" Rafe said, giving her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"It was great. We had so much fun," she said, happy to have them home. "How was your trip?"  
  
"It was so beautiful, Angel. We have to take a trip back there sometime soon. You will love it," Eddie said, walking out the airport to the car.  
  
"How is Jesse?" Rafe asked, sitting his bag in the trunk and getting in the back seat.  
  
"I'll let you be the judge," she said, looking at her Dad through the rear view mirror.  
  
-----------------------  
  
They pulled into the driveway and saw the trunk to Jesse's car was open and there were boxes in it. Rafe jumped out and ran inside. Eddie just stood there with the car door open looking at Angel. "What happened?" he asked, as they went and got his and their Dad's bags out of the trunk.  
  
"She won't tell me, says it's between her and Dad," she said, as they walked in the house. They could already hear the yelling from the bedroom. The decided they'd go to Eddie's room and Angel would help him unpack.  
  
In Rafe and Jesse's bedroom he was trying to talk to her as she packed a suitcase. "So that's it? You are just going to pack everything up and leave. You've been in the kids lives for thirteen years and you're just going to walk out. You may not be their biological mother, but you are the woman that has helped me raise them for more than half their life."  
  
"I can't stay with a man that takes his son to go learn how to kill people."  
  
"What? Where in the world did you get that?"  
  
"Caleb explained everything to me. He told me how the Kovich's are known there for killing others and that is why you two can't get along. He said you've killed his family."  
  
"Well, I hate to tell you this Jesse, but he's no saint himself. Did he tell you he killed his first fiancé? Or that he brainwashed Livvie to fall in love with him?"  
  
"Don't try to turn the tables," she said as she finished packing.  
  
"So where are you going to go to?"  
  
"I'm going to stay with my sister and Caleb."  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair, not sure what to do anymore. He followed her through the living room and watched her walk out the door. He slammed it, and then sat down on the couch trying to decide what to do next.  
  
He heard Eddie's bedroom door open and soon saw his kids peeking their heads around the corner to make sure it was safe. They came in and sat on each side of them. Angel scooted over and placed her head on his shoulder, "We love you, Dad," she said trying to get him to smile. "I love you too. I'm sorry you both had to hear that. Maybe she'll find out the truth on her own, but if she doesn't then that's all there is to it."  
  
"Why did she say that you are a killer and the trip was to make Eddie one too?"  
  
He looked at her, and then looked over at Eddie. They all sat there for a little while explaining to Angel about slayers, vampires, and angels. In the end, she was skeptical, but believed what both her Dad and brother were telling her.  
  
"Wow, this is a lot to take in," she said, sitting on the couch in awe.  
  
"Yeah, it took me a day or so to get it all straight also," said Eddie.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go get some ice cream?" Rafe said, wanting to get out of the house and get his mind off of Jesse.  
  
---------------------  
  
They were sitting at the kitchen table having dinner. Rafe kept hoping that Jesse would walk in to the house finally believing what he said earlier. He couldn't believe Caleb had stooped this low and got Jesse to turn her back on him. He would have to talk to Caleb, and settle things once and for all.  
  
"Dad? Hello? Have you heard anything we've been talking about?" Angel said, waving her hand in front of his face to get him to come back to reality.  
  
"What? I'm sorry Angel, I just keep worrying about Jesse. I hope everything turns out ok and she finally sees Caleb the same way I see him."  
  
"Did you ever have that problem with mom?" asked Eddie.  
  
"Yes, a few times. Usually though she'd come to her senses and back off from trusting him so much. That's the thing I'm worried about with Jesse though. While your mom would finally come around and believe me, it's harder for me to get Jesse to have trust in me for what I'm doing."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her you are a slayer and Caleb is a vampire?"  
  
"She won't believe me, and if she does Caleb will probably come up with another excuse for why she should never trust me again." He was quiet for a little bit when the thought came to him, "Ok, you two are both going to think I'm crazy, but I've got an idea. Why don't we all go on a vacation together? I know we had our separate vacations, but this one I want to be longer. This may be the last vacation we have together as a family for a very long time."  
  
"Ok, that sounds fun. I'll only be keeping my current job to the end of the summer. I can quit earlier than I planned. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I want to go back home, to Transylvania. I want you to see it Angel. Your mom never got to see it, and I want to make sure that you see it. This time though, I want to go longer than a week. We can go for a month. I'll make sure we come back here before you have to be at college in August. Please say yes," he said, having got up from the table and walking around.  
  
They kids looked at each other, and smiled, "Yes, Dad. What do we have to lose?"  
  
"Alright then. I'll go get the tickets, and call Mrs. Oberth to tell her we are coming back again for a month long visit. Is a week enough time to get everything set up?"  
  
The kids nodded, excited about the trip they would be taking.  
  
---------------------  
  
"I can't believe you will be gone for a whole month. What am I going to do when I get bored?" Maxie said, sitting on Angel's bed, upset at the thought of not seeing her cousin for so long.  
  
"I'll be back in a month. Besides, we can always write letters to each other," Angel said, as she stopped packing clothes to take a look at her cousin.  
  
"There is no internet even?"  
  
"Dad said there might be an internet café in the city, but he doubts it. I'm excited, why can't you be excited for me?"  
  
"I am excited, I just am being selfish too," she laughed.  
  
Rafe stuck his head in the door, "Hey girls. I'm going out for a bit, I shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Ok, Dad. See you later."  
  
"Where's he going to?"  
  
"I think he's going to go talk to Jesse. He feels it is wrong to just get up and leave for a month and not tell her."  
  
"After all she did, leaving like that he's going to talk to her?"  
  
"Well, and Caleb also."  
  
"I can't believe they are real vampires," Maxie said. Rafe and the rest of the parents had decided that now that Angel and Eddie knew the truth, everyone might as well. They had got together a few days ago over at the house for a going away party.  
  
"So, have you said goodbye to Eric yet?"  
  
"Yes. He says he'll miss me while I'm gone, and wants me to come home soon."  
  
"Awww."  
  
They heard the doorbell ring and then saw Eddie walk down the hall. "Max, your mom is here," he called from the front door.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it," she said getting up from the bed and giving her cousin a hug.  
  
"I'll be back before you know it, Max. When I get back you can hear about all the cute guys I met and such," she laughed, as her cousin, and the closest thing she had to a sister, left.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Jesse!" he yelled, coming into the Villa uninvited.  
  
"Don't you know out to knock?" Caleb asked, walking to the balcony from upstairs. "Anyways, she doesn't want to see you."  
  
"I don't believe you. Let her come out here and say that to my face," Rafe said, having gone from upset to furious on the drive over.  
  
"If you don't leave soon I'm calling the cops."  
  
"You don't need to do that," said Jesse, walking past Caleb and heading down to face her husband.  
  
"Jesse, listen, if you still think I've done something horrible then fine. I don't know what to do or say to make you believe me. I just came over here to tell you that the kids and I are going away for a month."  
  
Her eyes got big. She never meant to push him away this much that he would actually leave Port Charles, "Oh. Where to?"  
  
"We're going to Transylvania."  
  
"So you can teach Eddie to kill better?" Caleb said, taunting Rafe with his words.  
  
"Shut up Caleb! If you were a real man you would come down here and say that to my face.  
  
"A real man would use words to settle things, not stabbing people in the heart," Caleb said, walking back to his room.  
  
Rafe rubbed the back of his neck, irritated with the lies Caleb had been saying to Jesse. "Well, I guess this is it. If I see you when I get home, I'll see you," he said, leaving Jesse standing in the entry way of the Villa.  
  
---------------------  
  
"You take it easy there man," Jack said, giving Rafe a hug.  
  
"I'll try. Hopefully nothing too horrible will happen while I'm gone."  
  
"Nah, it should be a piece of cake. Jamal and I will take turns coming over everyday to check on the house."  
  
"Thanks again for doing this on short notice. If it looks like Jesse has come by just make a note of it for when I get back."  
  
"It's no problem, you three deserve to have a vacation. It'll be something you will always remember."  
  
"Bye Uncle Jack!" said Angel as she waved to him before getting on the plane.  
  
"Well, I better get on board or else it's just going to be the kids," Rafe laughed, as he headed for the gate. 


	8. Back Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that have ever been on Port Charles, those characters are the property of ABC/Disney. Angel, Eddie, and the other kids are my creations, along with Jesse.  
  
"Well, here we are, back again," Rafe said, getting out of the car and looking at the old house. It did seem to have a mystique to it, but that's what Rafe loved about this house.  
  
"Dad, it's.it's beautiful," Angel said still in awe of scenery they saw on the drive up and now the house that stood before them.  
  
Rafe looked at her, wondering if her reaction would have been the same as her mother's just like all the other reactions he'd ever gotten out of her. He led the way up to the house and in through the heavy wood door. "Mrs. Oberth, we're here."  
  
"Hello again, Rafe. Hello again, Eddie," she said giving them both big hugs. "This must be your Angel," she said noticing how beautiful the young lady in front of her was.  
  
"Eddie was telling me about you. I'm so glad I got to meet you," Angel smiled back, slightly blushing.  
  
"I will have dinner ready in an hour," said Delia, walking back to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you need any help?" asked Angel.  
  
"Not tonight, dear. If you like though, I will teach you authentic Romanian food."  
  
"I would like that very much," Angel said, following her Dad and brother up the stairs. Walking in to her room she saw a picture on the dresser. She picked it up and looked at it. At first she thought it was a picture of Eddie from when he was younger.  
  
"So what do you think of your old man when he was a kid?" Rafe said, laughing as he walked in the room.  
  
"This is you?" she said, staring back at the picture, noticing the brown eyes this time.  
  
"Yep, I guess I was about seven or eight at the time. This was my mom's room. I figured that you wouldn't mind this room."  
  
"No, it's wonderful. Are we going to get a chance to sightsee any? Of course, I guess it won't be much sightseeing to you, as you are used to this area."  
  
"We can do whatever you want, Angel. And yes, sightseeing can be an option. I'm sure in the years since I've been gone from here things have changed a large amount," he said, walking over and seeing the view from the bay window that overlooked the back and the woods. "I'm going to go unpack, I'll see you for dinner in a little while," he said, smiling as he left.  
  
--------------------  
  
Angel woke up early the next morning. She thought of what they might be doing in Port Charles right now, and if her friends and family were missing them. She could smell the aroma of something baking from downstairs. She slipped on a robe and headed downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, Delia," she said, sliding into a chair as she watched the elderly woman cook.  
  
"Well, you are up early. I hope I didn't wake you."  
  
"No, you didn't wake me. I think it's just my body getting used to the time change."  
  
"Well, would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get it."  
  
"Oh, no. You are the guest, let me."  
  
"So, how long have you known my father?"  
  
"Let's see. I remember your father when he was born actually. He was so small, but we could tell he was already destined to be great. His mom wished he could have met his father, oh now he was such a gentleman."  
  
"My Grandpa Ed," she said with a smile. "I've heard my dad tell stories about him. When I was a child I had a blanket, I was told that if I gave it a big hug that him and my mom would be hugging me back. I still have that blanket actually. It's no more than a rag now, but it's special to me."  
  
Delia brought over them both a cup of tea and sat down with her, "Your Dad wrote me often after your mother died, did you know that?"  
  
"No, but it wouldn't surprise me."  
  
"Yes, he wanted to bring you two children here to live. I told him that was a ridiculous idea. You had a bond there, in that house and that town with your mother and relatives already. There was no reason to make you lose that bond. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yes, it does. I'm so glad that I'm getting to visit this place. It's so beautiful."  
  
"I need to go to the market later today. Would you like to come with me? I can start to teach you Romanian cooking."  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
"Love what?" Rafe said, rubbing his eyes still.  
  
"I am going with Delia to the market, and learn Romanian cooking. So when we get back home and you get homesick for here I can bring a little of Romania to the table. How do you like that idea?"  
  
Rafe smiled at her as he poured himself a cup of tea. "That sounds great. I guess that leaves Eddie and me to do nothing today."  
  
"You two are welcomed to join us," said Delia with a smile.  
  
"I think we will pass, but please do be careful," he said eyeing Delia. She knew what he was asking, that they do not tell anyone that Rafe Kovich is back in town. "Angel, you can not tell others that your father is Rafe Kovich. Also, if they ask you your last name, say Angel Oberth, not Kovich. Ok, sweetie?"  
  
She looked at her Dad, wondering why, but trusting him, "Ok, Dad," she said, smiling and grabbing his hand. 


	9. A Friendly Face

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that have ever been on Port Charles, those characters are the property of ABC/Disney. Angel, Eddie, and the other kids are my creations, along with Jesse.  
  
"So what else do we need to get?" Angel said, as they left the vegetable market.  
  
"We need to go the bakery. I want to get some fresh bread for dinner tonight," she said, walking across the street carefully. "Tell me about your stepmother."  
  
"Jesse is nice, but right now she's not being very understanding. Ca- " she started to say, and then decided not to, "He got her believing all this stuff that is not true about our family."  
  
"Do you feel a bond with her?"  
  
"I do, but not completely. It's like there is something missing in that bond. Sometimes I think dad has the same feelings, but I could be mistaken."  
  
"I believe your dad has the same feelings. When he talks about Jesse and then about your mom there is a difference in his voice. When he speaks of Alison, his eyes seem to sparkle brighter and his facial features seem happier. He gets the same way when he speaks of you and your brother."  
  
They kept talking for awhile, waiting in the long line at the bakery. When they were almost to the front of the line Delia said she could go wait outside if she wanted and she'd be there in a few minutes.  
  
Angel walked outside and was watching the people walking by. She didn't notice the young man who walked up beside her. "Hello, how are you today?" he asked, in broken English.  
  
"I'm doing well," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"You are not from here, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm visiting family. We are just finishing up our trip to the market."  
  
"How long will you be staying?"  
  
"A month. I am going to start college in the fall, and need to be back for that."  
  
"Oh. I am so bad, let me introduce myself. My name is Mikal Avram."  
  
"My name is Angel, Angel Ko-berth," she said, making herself stop from saying her last name.  
  
"Koberth, that is an interesting last name,"  
  
"Thank you," she said, smiling at what he thought. Just then Delia walked out with a basketful of bread. She noticed Angel talking to him and walked over. "Well, hello, Mikal. How is your mother doing lately?"  
  
"She's doing well, Delia. Do you know Angel?"  
  
"Yes, her family is staying with me at the old Kovich house."  
  
Angel noticed a look on his face, but decided not to ask. She looked at Delia, who just smiled, "Are we ready to get back to the house so I can teach you Romanian cooking?"  
  
"I suppose so, if we have everything. Nice to meet you, Mikal. Hope to see you again," she said, as she flashed him a quick smile before heading back to the house.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Well, Angel. I believe you have found your new calling," Rafe said, putting down his napkin from dinner.  
  
"I didn't cook that much of it. Delia did most of the work."  
  
"Don't be modest sweetie. Besides, by the time you leave in a month you'll be doing this all by yourself." Just as she finished talking there was a knock on the front door. Rafe grabbed the kids by the arm and with his finger on his lips and had them stand on the top steps that led into the cellar. Delia walked to the front door to see who it was.  
  
"Oh, hello Mikal. What are you doing stopping by for a visit?"  
  
"I was wanting to say hello to Angel. Is this a bad time?"  
  
"No, it's not. Let me go get her. Why don't you sit in this room right here?" she said, walking to the cellar door. "It's Mikal, he wants to visit with you," she said to Angel.  
  
"Who?" asked Rafe, still wary of letting his daughter be with someone he didn't know.  
  
"Mikal Avram. You know his parents, remember?"  
  
"Ok. I guess it's safe," Rafe said, getting out of the cellar as Angel walked around to where Mikal was.  
  
"Hi again, Mikal. Sorry for the delay, we were just finishing dinner."  
  
"Are you a Romanian chef yet?" he joked.  
  
"Not yet. Delia was saying that I will be though by the time I get home."  
  
Rafe walked in, wanting to see Mikal for himself. "Hello," he said, introducing himself.  
  
"Hello Mr. Koberth," he said standing up to shake his hand. Rafe looked at Angel, trying to figure out where he got Koberth from. She just looked at him with a grin and the roll of the eyes. Seeing Mikal he finally realized who his parents were. He suddenly felt very old and decided to excuse himself. "Angel, there is a path around the back of the house if you would like to go for a short walk. Make sure you're in before sun down though."  
  
"Thanks Dad," she said, getting up to go take a walk and learn more about this young man.  
  
They couldn't walk long, as it was nearly nightfall, but they did enjoy the walk they had. He asked her questions about America, and where she was from. He asked question about her family also, but she made sure she didn't mention in much detail of the Kovich's or the Morley's. She asked him about how he liked living here.  
  
He walked her to the door, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She hadn't been expecting it, but did enjoy it. Walking into the house she had a big smile on her face, and saw her dad leaning over the railing from above smiling, "Are you enjoying Romania so far?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"What do you think?" she said, walking up the stairs to meet him.  
  
"I think the answer is yes."  
  
"What is Eddie up to?"  
  
"I found an old journal of mine and for some reason he is now reading it intently. So what do we want to do for the rest of the evening?"  
  
"How about telling stories of yourself when you were a kid?"  
  
"You really want to fall asleep early, don't you?" he laughed.  
  
----------------------  
  
They had been here for a week now, Angel thought as she sat on the bed writing a letter to Maxie. She had already written two letters to Eric, telling him how beautiful it was here. She had started to like Mikal more each day they spent together. But then she realized that when she left here she might not see Mikal for years and years. She knew Eric was a permanent part of her while Mikal wasn't.  
  
She had stopped when she heard a knock at the front door. It was late and about to become nightfall, but maybe it was Mikal coming by. She went to get to the door, but saw her dad reach the door first, and heard her voice, "Hello Rafe." Angel just sat down on the top step, not wanting to interfere in what was about to occur.  
  
"Jesse," he said, with a shocked look on his face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I realized I'd made a terrible mistake. I was stubborn and didn't talk with you before leaving the house that day. Please come home, please."  
  
"You traveled across the planet to tell me to come home? You could have just waited until I got back. Why do that?"  
  
"Because I love you. Now can we please leave this place and go back home?"  
  
He just stood there, not sure what to say. Eddie walked up behind Angel and put his hand on her shoulder. They continued to look on and listen to their dad, "I guess we can leave tomorrow morning," he said.  
  
"No Dad, you can't do that," Angel said, running down the stairs. "This is our vacation. We were going to be here a whole month. I haven't finished learning Romanian food, and Eddie is still studying. Why are you doing this? Why are you agreeing with her? If we leave tomorrow morning I won't even get to say goodbye to Mikal," she said now with tears running down her face.  
  
Rafe said nothing, just walked up to the bedroom to begin packing. He looked back at Angel, still standing in the foyer, her face stained with tears. She looked at Jesse, "I hate you. I hate you so much," she yelled running out the door. Eddie ran down the stairs and out the door to catch up with her.  
  
"Angel, stop," he said, reaching her before she ran off into the woods. It was almost nightfall and they needed to get back inside. "Don't do something crazy. We can come back next summer, just me and you. Please, don't be upset at dad." She just looked at him, not saying anything. Everyone had said that they had the strongest sibling bond that anyone had ever seen, but at this point Eddie knew nothing he could say would make her feel better. He just put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back in the house.  
  
----------------------  
  
Angel looked out the plane window at the ground below. She had wished she had time to tell him goodbye. She wondered why she felt such a bond with him after only knowing him for a week. Eddie sat beside her, his headphones on listening to his music. She hadn't talked to her dad last night or this morning. She was so frustrated with him right now that she was worried that if she did open her mouth it would be words she'd later regret. 


	10. With a Little Help from Up Above

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or quotes in this story that have ever been on Port Charles, those characters are the property of ABC/Disney. Angel, Eddie, and the other kids are my creations, along with Jesse.  
  
She was walking through the park, her hand interlocked with Eric's. They had gotten back from Transylvania a week ago. Eric was so happy she was back, and she guessed she was glad to be back with him. Something was different though. No matter how she tried to brush it off and not think about him, Mikal kept coming back into her head. His soft brown hair and those brown eyes that could see your soul.  
  
"Angel," she heard from behind her. Turning around she saw him standing there. She ran and gave him a huge hug, "Mikal! How can you be standing here?"  
  
"The day you left I came by and Delia told me the story. She also told me you were a Kovich. But that doesn't matter to me. What matters is that I had to see you one more time."  
  
She could feel her heart breaking as those words came out of his mouth. She took him by the hand and walked him over to Eric. "Mikal, this is Eric. He's my-my boyfriend." She looked up at him and could see his heart was breaking right then.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," he said walking away.  
  
"Mikal! Come back!" she said, turning and looking at Eric still standing there. She turned around though, and went chasing Mikal.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Angel! Where are you?" Rafe said, walking the park again. She'd been gone for hours. Eric had come by to talk to her, and that was when they realized she had never made it back from the park. The longer he couldn't find her, the more upset he was getting.  
  
"Any luck?" Eddie said, meeting up with his dad.  
  
"No, and it's starting to get dark. Go get my cell phone out of the car, and see if she's called home yet," he said, handing the car keys to his son. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the planet. He tried to think of somewhere she may have gone to get away from everything. "Why didn't I think of that before?" he said, and sprinted off.  
  
-------------------  
  
Angel pulled the board off the door, and took a step in. Boy it was musty in here, she thought to herself as she lit the lantern. She figured she'd just hang out in her parents place for a little while, and then head on home. She found a blanket to lie down on and closed her eyes.  
  
The next thing she knew, it was dark outside. Her dad must be worried sick about her, she thought, sitting up. She saw next to her was a note that had yellowed with age. That's odd, she hadn't seen that earlier.  
  
December 24, 2002  
To my dearest little one, tomorrow I am marrying the most wonderful  
man in the entire world. By the time you think to ask about things  
like this, you'll have known your father every minute of your life and  
you'll probably think that the two of us being together is the most  
normal, everyday thing. But the truth is our love has never been  
ordinary. We had to go to heaven and almost to hell and back to be  
together. But I want you to know we are so blessed. And it's this  
feeling, the depth of the bond that we share, that someday we'll be  
ready to start thinking about starting a family of our own. So get  
ready, kiddo. Mom's got a few things you need to know.  
You're going to fall in love someday, just like your mommy and your  
daddy. And when you do, I want you to be ready. Because don't think  
the love of your life is just going to walk in the door and hit you on  
the head. Well, sometimes it does, and sometimes it sneaks up on us  
and we fall in love along the way. No matter what, you've got four  
things you need to remember, and you just have to trust me on this.  
  
Number one -- always keep lots of jelly around the house.  
  
Number two -- learn how to make really neat shapes in the snow. Keep  
making them, too, for the rest of your life.  
  
And number three -- know exactly what to ask for the first time you  
meet an angel.  
  
And number four -- the most important -- always, always do things,  
lots of things, for other people because when you really try hard, you  
can make miracles happen.  
  
Your father and I sure did. But before we knew it, he had to go  
somewhere very special.  
  
Let's just say your dad and I -- we almost lost everything. We had to  
fight like hell to get it back. It was so difficult, knowing we might  
not ever make it back to each other but having faith that we would. We  
needed to fall in love with each other all over again.  
  
Our love took on a whole new life, a deeper meaning. And that feeling  
-- oh, my gosh. A love everlasting, little one. Someday soon, your  
father and I will bring you into this world cherished and protected  
and surrounded by light. And while we can't offer you the same magic  
as your father had in his last job, something tells me when the  
moments come and you feel like crying, you're going to feel in your  
heart what I've heard your father say. Believe in miracles, ok? You  
can make them come true when you follow the truth of your love. Love  
will always lead you home.  
  
Signed,  
your mom.  
  
When she finished reading she looked up to see her dad standing in the doorway. "I was so worried about you," he said coming over and sitting on the blanket with her.  
  
"I didn't know where else to go, so I figured I'd come here and spend some time. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew it was dark outside."  
  
"Well, at least you're safe," he said, pulling her in for a hug and kiss on the forehead. "What's that you have there?"  
  
"I don't know," she said handing it to him. "When I woke up it was there next to me. Did mom write that?"  
  
"Yes, she did," he said smiling. "I don't understand how it got here though. Eric came by earlier."  
  
"I guess I've really screwed things up with him this time," she said, as they got up and shook the hay off of the blanket.  
  
"You know, sometimes things happen for a reason."  
  
"Do you think this is one of those times?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but if you don't find out it will bother you forever."  
  
She realized what she needed to do. "Thanks, Dad," she said, giving him a hug and a kiss before heading out the door.  
  
-------------------  
  
She got to the airport, and looked around. Where was he? Please, she prayed upwards, don't let him have already left. She thought that Grandpa Ed and her mom must have been listening, because at that second she saw him.  
  
"Mikal!" she yelled, running to catch him.  
  
"What Angel? Do you want to humiliate me again? Just like you did while we were in Transylvania, making me think you were actually interested in me?"  
  
"I never meant to do that to you, Mikal. I was given some advice just now, and it told me to not let you go. Us getting to meet at the market that day, and then you coming this whole way to see me, that was fate. You know that doesn't happen everyday. There's something else that also doesn't happen everyday, and that is finding someone who completes you. I might be wrong, but I truly think you complete me, that we were supposed to be together. If you think I am crazy to think that then get on that plane. But first ask yourself why you wanted to come all this way if you didn't feel something also," she finished with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
He didn't say anything at first, just continued to stare into her eyes. He wiped away her tears with his hands and then he pulled her close, finally able to kiss her sweet lips. As she kissed back she realized that this was what her mom had written about in that letter so many years ago. 


End file.
